Broken
by JJ288
Summary: Is my life perfect? No. Was it? Yes. Can one boy, let alone a popular boy, actually turn my life around? Through all the ups and down, maybe this boy can become my safe haven, and make my life worth living... Multi-chapter. contains romance, revenge, and much more...
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story…**Broken**** Enjoy **

_Is it possible that when everything was going well and perfect, just happens to become the complete opposite?_

There once was a time when everything seemed perfect and that nothing can ruin it. However, I think the world just hates seeing me happy so they murdered my mother. And the worst part is _they_ killed her RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. I never thought that I'd be happy again …..until I met K.C. I thought I found my true love, but oh boy was I wrong.

_Flashback…_

Today was our 3 year aniversity and I was going to surprise him at his house. I knocked on the door and was greeted by KC's mother, Lisa.

"OH, Clare. What are you doing here?" said Lisa

"Visiting KC, of course. It's our 3 year aniversity. So is KC home?" I said

"Um, he's busy." Said Lisa nervously.

"Well it's our 3 year aniversity so I think KC can put off whatever he's doing." I said while pushing Lisa out of the way and heading towards KC's room.

As I was heading towards KC's room, I heard moans. I was confused, but ignored and opened the door to KC's room.

"KC, hap-" I couldn't finish that sentence because what I saw was horrifying. I saw KC and my best friend, Jenna, having sex.

"KC, WHAT THE HELL…..and Jenna?" I said angrily

"Clare, this isn't what it look-" I then cutted off KC and said, "Save it. Hope you both rot in hell!"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry you had to fi-"

"Fuck you bitch" I said cutting off Lisa

_End of Flashback….._

Later that night I got a call from KC'S best friend. He told me that KC got into a car accident and was instantly killed. The closest person to me…just disappeared. I guess the world hates seeing me happy that they have to take away the closest people from me. First my mother and now KC…

**Thank you for reading. I would appreciate it if you leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry about not updating for weeks. I wasn't able to get online, but I will try my best to update constantly. I am also sorry about writing **_**Emily**_** instead of Clare's name. I've been trying to fix it, but I can't and I think it might have to do with the fact that I deleted the chapter from my files. I am very sorry. I will also like to shout- out to ****Leaveless**** for being the first person to review my new story. Now, on to chapter 2…**

**CHAPTER 2**

My father decided to transfer me to another high school. I think it was called Degrassi? Anyway, I immediately agreed because everyone at my old school didn't know why K.C. suddenly disappeared. So, they made up crazy rumors. And by crazy, I mean _CRAZY. _They said that K.C. had gotten a girl pregnant and ran away with her. They also said that he dropped out of school to work as a male stripper. However, 'lil' ole Jenna said that _"you poor girls must all be upset that you didn't get to fuck him. But, I got to. In fact, I was the last girl he slept with for the rest of his life. Yeah, people. K.C. Guthrie is dead. Chao." _

After I heard Jenna say that I ran straight home knowing people are going to ask me to confirm it. Jenna's little performance made me hate her even more. She didn't even care about K.C dying.

Now it was first day of school at Degrassi and people already looked at me weird. I guess it might have to do with the fact that I'm dressed in all black. I got my schedule and locker number when all of a sudden I bumped into a hard chest.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Said the guy that I bumped into. And may I say he had the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen. He had black shaggy hair and slightly pale skin.

"Uh, it's okay" I said and the guy smirked.

"Cute smirk" I can't believe I just said that.

"Uh, thanks. Uh, are you new here?" he said.

"Yeah." I said nervously. Which I didn't really know, I mean he was _just_ a guy.

"Well, do you need a tour guide?" he again replied.

"No, I'm good."

"By the way I'm Eli."

"Clare."

All of a sudden the bell rang.

"See you around?" said Eli.

"Count on it" Eli then walked away and that was the very moment that I realized he was wearing a Degrassi jacket and that could mean only one thing. Eli…was a ….._jock. _Another thing to add to the list on the reasons why I shouldn't like Eli, not that I'm admitting of liking him. My heart belongs to K.C. and I absolutely hate …._uh, jocks._

**Thank you for reading and I would appreciate reviews. Until next time….**

**Would we find out another dark secret of Clare's?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and I would like to shout out to Degrassiluver15 for reviewing both chapters 1 and 2. On another note, my birthday was three days ago. Just putting it out there. Anyway, on to chapter three…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi or its characters, just this story.**

**Characters are OCC in this story… Enjoy…..:)**

Chapter 3

Ever since the encounter with Eli I've been trying to ignore him. I can't believe I even thought he was cute. I can't be having these feelings, the only feelings I have are for K.C, even though he was a jerk. Oh how I miss him and his beautiful brown eyes. The way he laughed and his passion for music. He was, sort of, the reason why I started listening to rock music. K.C. even taught me how to play electric and acoustic guitar. Playing guitar helped me cope with my mother's death and now it helps me cope with K.C's death. However, I have….other ways to help me cope.

As I was opening my locker, a note fell. I picked up the note and it said…..

_Dear Clare,_

_ I know that you've only been here for a few days, but I think you're really cute. To show my affection, I've written a poem for you…._

_Roses are red, Violets are blue_

_I might not be your perfect match, but I'm a cute catch._

_ Love,_

_ Your secret admirer _

How cliché is this? This guy or…. girl really thinks that they have a chance with me? Well, I at least there is one clue from the note that helps me narrow it down of who can be my secret admirer. This person must be really cocky if they think that they are a "cute catch."

All of a sudden a body appeared next to me.

"Hey newbie." Eli said while smiling down at me.

"Awwww cute…nicknames." I said teasingly back at him while smiling, again no idea where that came from.

"Hey, you should be honored. I only give cuties nicknames." Eli said while smirking.

The bell, all of a sudden, rang.

"Well, I got to get to class." Eli said while leaving, however. Not before I –

"Wait….. I could really use a tour guide." I said shyly.

"Come on." Eli said

While Eli was taking me to my class, well our class since I found out we both had advanced English, I was mentally slapping myself because I was letting a jock talk to me. In addition, I slapped myself because _I _was talking to a jock and for acting weird around Eli. I, mean, come on I can't like Eli. But, I feel this strange attraction towards Eli that I never felt with K.C. and I am kind of scared of what is going to happen between me and Eli.

**Thank you for reading and I would appreciate it if you left a review. Three or more reviews than I will post the next chapter. **


End file.
